How I met my dancing flame
by Kixen
Summary: Takes place during the episode fanning the flames. What would happen if Danny used a different method to break Ember's spell after Sam breaks Danny heart? What will the consequences be for doing this. Not sure if this will stay a one shot or be continued. Rated T for now.
1. mending a broken heart

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners. Enjoy part one of how I met my dancing flame.

Ember's concert

"Danny you need to do something to stop Ember!" Sam said in a worried tone.

Danny who would normally be doing something however, stayed by Sam side. This was happening due to Danny being affected by a love spell that she originally intended to hit both Danny and Sam. However, due to Sam wearing the Fenton Phones, she was left unaffected by Ember's mind controlling music.

"No Sam I won't leave you alone!" Danny replied causing Sam to frown.

'It is no use, Ember's spell is too strong since she is supercharged right now. But I could be wrong I will give it one last shot.' Sam thought to herself with sadness in her thoughts.

"Come on Danny, you have left me alone many times before, and when you were done I was still in one piece!" Sam countered trying to sway Danny.

"That was because I wasn't thinking. What if I were to leave your side, and something happened to you? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you!" Danny said causing Sam to frown.

'Sorry Danny, but I am now left with no choice.' Sam thought to herself not liking what she was thinking.

"I hate to do this to you Danny, but if I can't break Ember's spell on you, I am going to have to break your heart." Sam said to herself before she broke free of Dash's grip and turned to him.

"What are you looking at?" Dash said just before Sam jumped up, wrapped her arms around Dash and proceeded to make out with him with one leg raised in the air right in front of Danny's face.

"Sam how could you do this to me? I thought we were suppose to be together." Danny said to himself as he felt the spell break along with his heart.

As the kiss time proliferated Danny felt his heart-break more and more. Danny then turned his face from Sam, to a now singing Ember with his eyes now glowing ectoplasmic green.

'Ember… I feel as if I had my heart ripped out.' Danny thought in a dark tone. 'But I know who I can take it out on!' Danny thought as he walked over to grabbing range of Ember and extended his hand.

Ember completely unaware of what was going on continued singing her single hypnotic song to the crowd who was equally unaware of what was going to happen.

"So warm and tender… you will remember my…" Ember never got the chance to finish her song as Danny arm grabbed her, and within seconds the Rock Diva was pulled into a one-sided kiss from Danny causing her to drop her mike.

"Wow Danny is kissing Ember? I guess he is trying to use the same method Sam used on him to shock the crowd as well." Tucker said to himself while Sam finally released Dash from her kiss.

"Ah it tastes like geek!" Dash said spitting at the kiss he shared with Sam.

"Gross it tastes like failure!" Sam said to herself as both turned to get an even bigger shock.

The entire audience including Sam and Dash had their mouths hanging as they watched Danny kissed Ember. At this point, the now shocked rock diva flaming hair had risen another 10 feet into the air, and her previously pale cheeks were now blushing red. While all this was going on Ember was also having thoughts of her own as well.

'Why is this dipstick kissing me? Plus why am I blushing for? I am not a school girl, I am the rock diva Ember Mclain! But then again even if it is a bit rough it is nothing a little practice can't fix. God did I just think that? This is the same dipstick who tried to stop me before. Oh what the hell you only exist once and he could be the best thing that ever happens to me. Plus if I am wrong we can go back to being bitter enemies.' Ember thought as the shocked expression left her face.

Ember then wrapped her arms around Danny, and proceeded to kiss him back with her flaming hair rising ever higher the longer she kissed him.

'Ember is kissing me back? I was hoping to do this to shock everyone out of Ember's spell as well as take my hurt out on someone, but if she is kissing me back I think she might be interested in me. They say the best way to mend a broken heart is to move on.' Danny thought to himself just before he continued to kiss Ember.

'Why is he still kissing her? Oh he better be doing that to break everyone out of their trances cause otherwise we are doomed.' Sam thought to herself not liking what she was seeing.

It was at this moment that Ember realized that the chanting stopped but at the same time didn't care. It was at this moment that Sam grabbed a Fenton Thermos and activated it which in turn pulled Ember out of Danny's arms and into the capture device. Danny at this point opened his eyes to see a now annoyed looking Sam staring at him with the Fenton Thermos in her hands.

"What? I had to stop the chanting somehow, and when you kissed Dash it shocked me out of the spell. I thought the same thing would work if everyone saw me kissing Ember." Danny said lying due to him enjoying the his lips pressing against Embers.

"Well it worked Danny, however I wanted to say I am sorry for having to break your heart." Sam explained "That had to be the hardest thing I ever had to do because part of me liked the attention you were giving me and thought maybe..." Sam admitted causing Danny to wave it off.

"Don't worry about it Sam, we have always been friends, and this won't stop us from being friends." Danny explained while keeping any other thoughts to himself just before taking the Fenton Thermos from Sam.

"We better get home we have that test tomorrow." Sam said as everyone left the concert hall with Danny, Sam, and Tucker leaving last.

Fenton works basement an hour later

'Well time to release Ember back into the ghost zone.' Danny thought to himself as he hit the reverse switch on the thermos causing Ember to be shot out of her prison and launched into the ghost zone. 'I hope the next time we meet she isn't pissed off at me for kissing her only to get sucked int the Fenton thermos. Well I better get upstairs and start studying for that test.' Danny thought to himself only to feel an arm grab him a pull him back.

Danny turned around to see Ember Mclain who he just shot into the ghost zone wrap her arms around him with a smile on her face.

"Did you think you can get rid of me that easy Baby pop? Especially after that kiss you laid on me on stage?." Ember said with a smile on her face.

"I thought you would be pissed off at me for wreaking your world domination scheme." Danny said only for Ember to sit on Danny lap.

"You are right. I am upset about you wreaking my scheme, however while I don't have the world chanting my name I found something better." Ember said before pulling Danny toward her, and beginning a make out session between the two of them.

Like on the stage with the roles now reversed Danny proceeded to kiss Ember back causing the same effect to happen to Ember's flaming mane. However, unlike the first kiss they shared on stage Ember slipped Danny some tongue exciting him to no end. Their tongue instantly started a battle for dominance however, due to Danny's inexperience with kissing Ember won that battle without breaking a sweat. When the two were finish a smile was on both their faces.

"Wow that is so much better than that fake out make out I had, as well as our first kiss on stage." Danny said still in a daze. "Does this mean we are serious now Ember?" Danny asked causing Ember to roll her eyes at his question.

"Baby pop, if I wasn't serious about being with you I wouldn't have come back, and I would have made you pay for kissing me like you did on stage. So yes we are serious, and I am not letting go Danny! You are the best thing that has happened to me since I learned how to control my powers and I ain't letting you go got it?!" Ember said in a no taking no for an answer tone.

Danny however, didn't mind this in fact he smiled at hearing this.

"Whatever you say my dancing flame." Danny said enjoying the feel of Ember in his arms.

Danny was about to go in for another kiss when they both heard footsteps.

"Later baby pop, however before I go add this to your phone. Call me when you get the chance." Ember said just before she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

stage out

I wrote this story when based on a comic that I saw based off of the fanning the flames episode. I also wrote this because it has been a while since I wrote a Danny/Ember fanfiction and wanted to add another one. R and R.


	2. Author's notice disregard now

for all those thinking this is an update I apologize. However my computer with all the files to my stories had hard drive failure. So until I get a new one there won't be anymore updates for a while Sorry.


	3. Ass betting and a big date

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 2 of How I met my Dancing Flame.

Casper high one month later

"Sam is it just me, or is Danny acting differently around us?" Tucker asked seeing if he was the only one.

However, before Sam could voice her thoughts Danny came into the school, and Sam's thoughts were replaced from ones of concern to hormonal overdrive. Danny in this case had ditched his normal outfit and changed it to a black shirt that had a Lavender grim reaper on it, and a pair of black pants that had a grey skull belt on them. Upon seeing the look on Sam's face Tucker knew that there was no point talking to Sam.

"Dude what did you do to yourself? Why did you change your look? What was wrong with your old…"

"Shut it Tucker Danny looks great with this new look. Not saying the old one was bad either." Sam replied cutting off Tucker while trying not to drool at the sight of Danny.

"Sam you gave me a makeover like this originally to prove that my first thing was my best thing. However, the moment Danny does it you are drooling even more than Cujo does when she sees a bone. But putting that aside Danny why the change? Are you trying to attract unwanted attention? Or is this a plan to get Paulina to like you?" Tucker asked striking a nerve with both Sam and Danny.

'Paulina, oh how I would love to see Danny reject her flat out instead of going gaga over her like she is god's gift to boys.' Sam thought bitterly.

Upon hearing their conversation a certain Latina queen B decided to put her two cents in.

"No matter what he does he doesn't have a shot at me Foley. Besides I have bigger fish that I am after. Soon I will be Mrs. Invisibill!" Paulina said in a dreamy tone which actually caused Danny to laugh at her response. "What is so funny loser? Just because he has a shot at me and you don't doesn't…"

"He doesn't even know you exist Paulina." Danny said in a dry tone causing Paulina to fume.

"Of course he knows I exist, he saved me from those ghost police and he saved me from some green haired ghost who was overshadowing me! He knows I exist, and unlike some people who can't admit how they feel, I have no problem telling him. I don't have any problem showing him how I feel about either!" Paulina said causing Sam to get upset at the indirect insult while Danny still laughed.

"I meant he doesn't see you as anyone other than another person to save. If you confessed your feelings to him he would reject you. Plus to be honest Paulina my interest in you has withered faster than a plant without water. In fact I can't believe I ever crushed over you for the past 18 months." Danny said while thinking about the last date he had with his dancing flame.

"Oh please just because you kissed that pale skinned flaming haired chick a few months back doesn't mean you are anything special!" Paulina said in a defensive tone causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"I can think of at least 3 people who would think otherwise, and two of them are in the A-lists. In fact if either of them had a choice of dating you or Ember, they would drop you like a habit for her." Danny said dryly causing Paulina to glare at Danny.

"As much as I hate to admit it Paulina, Fenton has a point. Ember is smoking hot, and if she asked me out I would make her mine in a heartbeat." Dash said causing Danny to snicker.

'To bad she is mine Dash, and I have another wonderful date with her later today.' Danny thought to himself with a smile on his face.

"Oh man Fenton I can believe you actually had the guts to go up and kiss her like that. Plus the way her hair rose when you did so I bet she really enjoyed that kiss." Kwan said causing Sam to fume this time.

'Damn it! I know it was just away to break everyone out of that spell, but damn it why did he have to do that! Why couldn't he just have Tucker sing? That would have really broken them out of it.' Sam thought to herself remembering Tucker's horrible singing voice.

"Please even if she is a teen idol, this loser's chances of getting with Ember…"

"Are the same as you getting with the ghost boy. In other words 0% Paulina." Danny said causing Paulina to fume while Sam was enjoying every moment of what was going on.

"Oh I will show you loser! I will get the ghost boy and make him mine!" Paulina said causing Danny to smile.

"Are you making a bet with me Paulina? I wouldn't do…"

"Oh it is on loser! When I make the ghost boy mine you have to be my slave for a month! Plus while you are at it you can't talk to your loser friends either; especially that fashion abomination in black and purple." Paulina said offhanded.

"Oh I don't think that…"

"Buck buck buck Buckagh!" Paulina said imitating a chicken.

"Fine you are on Paulina, however when you fail to get the ghost boy's attention the same rules apply. However, while as my servant for the month you have to let Sam give you a makeover, and you can't say anything mean to anyone during that time!" Danny said causing Paulina to extend her hand.

"Fine you are on loser! We will see who has the last laugh tomorrow when you are my slave for a month!" Paulina said as she and the other A-lists walked away from Danny only for Tucker voice his thoughts.

"Dude did you really have to do that? You know what you did was wrong right?" Tucker said only for Sam to disagree.

"Hey Danny did try to say no, but Paulina insisted on it. It is not Danny's fault Paulina put her foot in her mouth. Also having me give her a makeover? Nice one Danny." Sam said giving Danny a five.

"Dude that was still wrong no matter how you look at it. But on another note when did you get over Paulina? Don't tell me that you are falling for someone else." Tucker asked causing Danny to wave it off.

"Paulina is yesterday's news. There are way better girls out there than her." Danny said causing Sam smile.

"I never thought I would see the day when you would say that Danny. Plus you are right there are better girls than Paulina out there." Sam said forgetting her jealousy.

"Well I will see the two of you later, oh and Sam when Paulina does 'lose' have fun." Danny said causing Sam to get a devil's smile.

Amity's park's highest point 6 PM

"Ember told me to meet her here at 6 and she is not here. Ember has never been late for a date so why is she…"

"Aw I didn't know you cared so much baby pop." A voice said cutting off Danny's chain of thought.

Danny was about to say something when he felt Ember hug him from behind which in turn actually surprised Danny.

"It is nice to see that you don't look like your mother dressed you." Ember said liking the darker look.

"So where are we off to my Dancing Flame? To another Kiss concert? Or is it to a party in the ghost zone?" Danny asked causing Ember to shake her head.

"You will see when we get there baby pop. Just let me do the driving." Ember said as she pulled Danny close to her and vanished into a whirlwind of flames.

An abandon mall outside of Amity

Upon arriving to the scene Danny's expression changed from his normal mood to a slightly disappointed one. See the look on Danny's face Ember spoke up.

"Don't worry Baby pop, I would never come here for a date if something wasn't planned." Ember said as she took Danny's hand while making the two of them both invisible and intangible before flying through the door.

Upon entering the building Danny's disappointment instantly vanished, and was replaced with astonishment. The sound of loud music could be heard all around them, as well as the smell of cigar and cigarette smoke filled the air. People that appeared to be ranging from the ages 14-25 were either drinking, dancing, making out with one another, or in a few cases straight out having sex with one another.

"You brought me to a rave?" Danny said still astonished.

"What you thought I was just bringing us to an abandoned mall for no reason?" Ember said enjoying the surprise on Danny face. "Don't answer that baby pop. Now it is time for me to be a real _'bad'_ influence on you." Ember said enjoying the fact that before the night was said and done she would be corrupting her boyfriend even more then she currently has.

'I heard about these before, but I never thought I would ever attend one. But then again this thing would fit Ember perfectly. If Sam, and Tucker knew I was here they would flip out big time.' Danny thought to himself as Ember walked towards the dance floor.

'Just keep cool Fenton, act like this isn't your first time coming to a rave. God damn it that isn't helping. No wait just treat this as another date with Ember outside of ghost fighting.' Danny thought to himself as he forget about everyone else around him, and only saw the pale skinned flaming haired girl right in his face.

"Come on Baby pop, they are playing my song, and I you know how I am when it comes to my songs!" Ember said in a demanding tone just as she began to dance with Danny.

"Oh yeah I remember alright." Danny said as Ember started to grind her hips against Danny's while doing her dance.

Fighting the urge to let out a moan Danny matched her movements while feeling the beat of the music around them. However, even with him matching her movements and keeping up with the groove it didn't stop a certain part of his anatomy to spring to attention. This didn't go unnoticed by Ember earning a mischievous smile from her. As the music picked up in speed so did everyone dancing.

'Damn it Ember you are doing this on purpose aren't you?' Danny thought to himself as Ember continued to grind her hips against his pelvis even harder. 'Well two can play that game let's see how you like this.'

'How cute baby pop is trying to fight back. Well guess what baby pop? Just like in the bedroom which you will find out soon enough I dominate on the dance floor.' Ember thought to herself as did nothing to hide her pleasure.

For the rest of the song Danny and Ember battled it out while surprisingly going unnoticed by the other people at the party or they just didn't care. When the song finally ended Ember grabbed Danny, and took him to corner in the back. After Danny sat down on in one of the chairs Ember straddled Danny.

"You did a great job not 'popping' under pressure. I believe you deserve a little reward." Ember said in a sultry tone as she wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, and began a make out session.

However, 15 seconds into the make out session went on Danny's cellphone went off. Danny was about to go and reach for it when Ember beat him to the punch. Upon seeing who was calling Ember's neon green eyes flash blood-red for a second. Danny wondering what got Ember upset took his cell phone from her, and looked at who was calling while the phone still rang. Eventually the phone stopped ringing, and Danny turned off his phone.

'Whatever it is can wait Sam. My Dancing Flame is the one who needs my undivided attention.' Danny thought as went back to the make out session he was having with Ember.

Amity Park at this exact moment

"Darn it Danny, why aren't you picking up the phone! What the hell could you be doing that is so…"

"Sam I could use a little help here!" Tucker said cutting off Sam as he dodged several boxes thrown at him.

"Ha tremble in fear at the might of the Box ghost!" He said as he got the contents of the boxes out, which was 20 jars or green liquid, and hurled them at Sam and Tucker.

"I don't know what is in those containers but don't let any hit you!" Tucker said as he and Sam ran in different directions.

Narrowing escaping the range of green liquid within the bottles Sam and Tucker watched as said liquid ate through the concrete.

"Sam this is getting dangerous. He is hurling acid at us, and if we aren't careful we are going to become goop on the pavement!" Tucker said causing Sam to frown.

"Nice one captain obvious! But still when I get my hands on Danny I am going to kill him if he doesn't have a good…" Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as the Box ghost buried both her and Tucker underneath an avalanche of boxes.

"Ha you puny morals are no match for the awesome power of the Box ghost! Your friend has wised up since he isn't here and the both of you should as well! Beware!" The Box ghost said as he flew off leaving Sam and Tucker to dig themselves out of the cardboard boxes they were buried under.

"We will let Danny deal with him when we see him next, for now let's just go home before anything else happens." Tucker said as he and Sam walked together towards her house.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long to update this story but after the overwhelming response to continue this story I started but lost the original files due to my hard drive failure. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. R and R.


	4. The day after

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole.

DannyPhantom619- I know what story you are talking about. That one would be Phantom's secret love by Captain Spider. It came out a little before I wrote by very first Danny/Ember story. As for how Danny get's corrupted some may like the path I take others may not. Thanks for the review.

Invader Johnny- If that did happen it won't be happening in this chapter. Oh and for your suggestion for my other story I might make it a full story instead. Thanks for the review.

guest- I am glad you liked thanks for the review.

ARega1s- I am glad you like. As for Sam's reaction to Danny's relationship with Ember? Let's just say I wouldn't want to be in Danny's shoes when that happens. Thanks for the review.

MySadistchibi- I will continue on that path seeing as I find it interesting as well. I hope this one lives up to the standards you set. Thanks for the review.

agitofang666- I am glad you like them. Though I will only be doing one more Danny/Ember after this one. Thanks for the review.

Lord-Chrono- I am glad you like the update and plot. Thanks for the review.

acosta perez jose ramiro- Any ghost can prove to be problematic to a normal human due to them having ghost powers. The box ghost is no exception to this. Especially seeing as the story is still in early season 2. Thanks for the review.

Spidey2- So you have wished it so shall it be :P. Thanks for the review.

Darkverger1- I am working on the next chapter of My girlfriend is the Harlequin as well as many others. An update should be ready for that one before the end of the month. Thanks for the review.

Blackwood108- Your hearts desire is my command :P. thanks for the review.

Now enjoy part 3 of How I met my Dancing Flame.

Casper high the next morning

"Sam calm down. I am sure Danny had a good reason not to answer his phone yesterday." Tucker said only for Sam to glare at him.

"His phone rang until the answering machine came on, then when I rang him again it went straight to voice mail. It is obvious what happened Tucker. Danny ignored my call than shut off his phone!" Sam hissed causing Tucker to shake his head.

"Or he didn't hear his phone due to him not having it on him, than it went dead." Tucker countered trying to stand by his friend.

"Tucker why are you even making excuses for him? He got our butts handed to us by the Box ghost. The Box ghost! The lamest of the lame! The weakest of the weak!" Sam said causing Tucker to frown.

"Sam Danny is the one with the ghost powers not us. Besides even if he is the weakest of everyone he still has powers and we don't. If it was someone like Desiree who has a built in weakness anyone could exploit that is one thing. But the box ghost doesn't." Tucker explained only to infuriate Sam more.

"Well the next time I see Danny, I am going to teach him a lesson about not answer is phone when…"

"Sam chill out. At least wait until… Ok shutting up." Tucker said right after he got the infamous cave glare from Sam.

No sooner did Sam say this did Danny come into the build whistling a tone Tucker recognized but Sam didn't. Seeing Sam and Tucker nearby Danny walked toward them only to get a stern look from Sam.

"Danny what was so important yesterday that you didn't pick up your phone yesterday? We needed you, and you weren't there!" Sam hissed only for Tucker to go back into calm down Sam mode.

"Sam calm down I am sure Danny had a good reason he didn't pick up his phone yesterday." Tucker said causing Danny to nod.

'Yeah I was giving my undivided attention to my Dancing Flame. Those moves she used I didn't even think were possible.' Danny thought to himself before speaking.

"Actually I busy dealing with Ember yesterday. She was really a handful on my own, and I didn't even think I could handle half the stuff she was throwing at me." Danny said not technically lying.

"See Sam, I told there was a good reason Danny didn't pick up his phone yesterday. Ember even with our help can give Danny trouble. But on his own..." Tucker said before touching Danny's shoulder only for him to wince.

"Don't touch me there! I didn't get out of that situation with Ember unscathed. She really left her mark on me there. It will heal, but until it does I am keeping it invisible." Danny explained.

Upon hearing Danny explanation any anger she had towards Danny faded quickly, and was replaced with concern.

"Sorry Danny for doubting you. I thought you were actually ignoring my phone calls on purpose. I didn't realize you were dealing with Ember on your own." Sam said in an apologetic tone.

"Well I am glad you came out of that ok dude. It makes what happened to us seem like a drop in the bucket. While you were off dealing with Ember, we kind of got our butts handed to us by the box ghost." Sam said causing Danny to frown.

"Sam remember you and Tucker don't have the ghost powers I do. Trying to hunt ghosts with little to no training is insane. Even the box ghost can be a threat to normal unprepared humans." Danny explained.

No sooner did Danny explain this did an air of gloom come into the school in the form of a Paulina surprising everyone. Tucker having a good clue why Paulina was like this decided to voice his thoughts.

"You had something to do with this didn't you Danny?" Tucker asked not liking what he was seeing.

"If you mean going over to her house, and telling her to stop chasing after me because I wasn't interested in her then yes." Danny answered without a second thought.

"How did you let her down? Did you do it gently or did you overkill and destroy her?" Tucker asked only for Paulina to try to avoid Danny and company.

Sam not wanting to give her a moment's rest called Paulina out without a bit of remorse.

"Hey Paulina, Judging by the look on your face I take it the ghost boy rejected you didn't he?" Sam said already knowing the answer.

'It is really that obvious that he rejected me? Did he tell everyone in town?' Paulina thought to herself.

"Wh…Wh…What makes… you think that?" Paulina asked trying to keep it together.

"The way you are moving is a dead giveaway Paulina. If he didn't flat-out reject you your aura wouldn't be rivaling mine in the gloomy department. In fact you would have pranced over here and gloated how you got the ghost boy as your boyfriend. Then you would have told Danny that he was your slave for a month." Sam said enjoying every bit of this.

"That reminds me. You remember our bet Paulina? Well seeing as you lost you are now my slave for the month. Also as per our agreement you cannot say anything nasty to anyone for the month. Also Sam is going to give you a **(1) 'Sam Manson makeover'**." Danny said causing Paulina to pale upon hearing this.

'Oh god this can't be happening to me. How could it all have gone so wrong? Everything was looking up for me so far, and when I saw the ghost boy it should have been the deal sealer on that loser Fenton's fate. So why in god green earth did the ghost boy reject me like I was trash?' Paulina asked herself before speaking.

"Come on Danny have a heart. Do you know what this will do to me? It will destroy my popularity, and everything that makes me." Paulina said in a pleading tone.

Had his been a month ago Danny might have had given her mercy. However, seeing as he was not only over her but not in a forgiving mood he went in for the kill.

"You brought this to yourself Paulina. I told you I didn't want to, but you pushed it thinking you wouldn't lose. Besides if the ghost boy would have made you his woman I seriously doubt you would have shown me any mercy if the shoe was on the other foot." Danny explained while Sam nod her head in agreement.

Tucker was about to say something to Danny only for Dash Baxter to beat him to the punch.

"You heard her Fenton! You will let her out of your agreement this instant! I don't care if you won the bet." Dash said in an intimidating tone.

"My answer is final Dash, and not even you can change it. Maybe next time Paulina won't make ass bets that she isn't 100% on." Danny replied not caring.

"Ok Fentoad! Have it your way. I will beat the crap out of you every day until you release Paulina from her punishment!" Dash continued causing Tucker to speak up.

"Dude just let her out of your bet! Is having her as your slave worth getting your butt kicked by Dash?" Tucker asked concerned for Danny's safety.

"Tucker is right Danny. As much as I would love to see Paulina get what she had coming, at the cost of my best friend health isn't worth it." Sam said finally siding with Tucker.

"Give it your best shot Dash." Danny said causing everyone especially Sam and Tucker to look at him funny.

"You asked for it Fenton, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it is going to hurt me!" Dash said as he cocked back his fist before throwing a haymaker with the intent of 1 hit KOing Danny.

Danny seeing the powerful but sloppy punch coming ducked to avoid the punch, and countered with a knee to Dash's gut. Not giving him the time to recover Danny delivered a strong uppercut which not only launched Dash into the air, but sent him crashing into some lockers. Everyone who witnessed the entire scene had their mouths hanging to the result.

"Danny what the heck were you thinking when you did that? What did I tell you about doing stuff like that?" Sam asked expressing her disapproval of Danny's actions.

"South beach diet people what is going on here?" Came another voice that everyone was familiar with. "Moby Dick, why is Mr. Baxter look like he had a first round knockout? Mr. Lancer asked causing Paulina to speak up.

"I am sorry Mr. Lancer it is my fault." Paulina said causing Danny, Sam, and Tucker to raise an eyebrow. "I made a bet with Fenton with the prize being the loser has to be the winner's slave for a month and I lost. I pleaded for him to let me off the hook, but he refused. When Dash learned of my distress he tried to talk him out of it and that is the result." Paulina said laying it real thick.

'Why am I not surprised Paulina would do something like that?' Danny thought not liking where this situation was going to go.

Mr. Fenton is what Ms. Paulina saying true? Did you knock Mr. Baxter out when he was trying to convince you to let Paulina off the hook?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"If by 'talk' you mean attempt to beat me up until I did what she wanted than yes. However, Dash threw the first…"

"Touchdown pass last game there by giving him immunity to punishment in the case. You however, Mr. Fenton aren't." Mr. Lancer said cutting off Danny. "Mr. Fenton I don't know what your problem is, but…"

"Please keep the crap you are about to spew to me to yourself. I don't want to hear it from one of the biggest ass kisser's in the entire school." Danny said cutting off Mr. Lancer as he walked away from the overweight teacher only for him to grab his hand.

"I don't know what phase you are going through, but if you keep up that act your future won't be a bright one. So I would recommend you to drop it like a bad habit. Now as for your punishment you will be suspended for a week for attacking your fellow students." Mr. Lancer explained in a dry tone.

"Which will keep on happening as long as they keep attacking me and you keep encouraging it." Danny explained in a no-nonsense attitude. "So you have 2 choices. Either do your job correctly so I don't have to fight; or you can continue doing what you are doing and have your pets end up like him." Danny replied back causing Mr. Lancer, as well as Sam to narrow their eyes at this.

"Just for that comment your suspension starts now and not at the end of the day." Mr. Lancer said just before he took out his notepad and handed two pieces of paper to Sam and Tucker.

"Since you have my first period class I am excusing the two of you from being late to talk some sense into your friend. (2) **Mr. Juyon** get Mr. Baxter to the nurse's office. As for the rest of you get to class as it starts in 5 minutes!" Mr. Lancer said just before everyone other than Sam, Tucker and Danny stayed in the hallway.

Casper high outside school yard

"Have you lost your mind Danny? You have crossed several lines today with your actions! Not only did you just abuse your powers, but mouthing off to a teacher? What the heck were you thinking?" Sam said in a scolding tone.

"You know this could have been avoided if you never accepted that bet with Paulina. You could have easily just to her no, or better yet let her off the hook when she begged you to do so." Tucker said getting 'shut up' glares from both Danny and Sam.

"As annoying as you scolding me gets, If you are going to do it get the facts straight. I never used my powers on Dash in this fight. I beat him fair and square!" Danny explained.

"Danny just because you can do something doesn't mean you should actually do something. But even if you didn't use your powers you still back talked Mr. Lancer and disrespected his authority." Sam continued ignoring his last comment. "Now because of your actions you got suspended and that is just on Mr. Lancer's end. Who knows what your parents will add onto that! So tell me was it really worth it?" Sam asked causing Danny to nod his head.

"Yes it was 100% worth it. You don't know how good it felt doing that to Dash especially after all the years of him tormenting me." Danny said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"He does have a point Sam. If it were me I would have done the same thing" Tucker explained.

"You are not helping Tucker! Danny could have seriously injured Dash, and unlike him he doesn't have ghost powers to help him heal!" Sam explained striking a nerve with Danny.

Sam and Tucker watched in horror as Danny's expression darkened to a point where it was scary even for them. However, in less than 10 seconds it just vanishes without a trace.

"You know what? I will see the two of you later if my parents don't forbid me to see the two of you." Danny said suppressing his anger at Sam's words just before turning green and fading out in a green stretch of ectoplasmic energy. (AN: The same way Vlad vanished in the episode bitter reunions)

"Still don't think there is something up with Danny Sam?" Tucker said with an I told you so smirk on his face.

"Fine Tucker you were right. Something is up with Danny, and we need to find out what so he can go back to being the guy we know and care for." Sam said unaware that a certain flaming haired rocker ghost along with a cyan skinned and redheaded doctor ghost watched with interest while the two teens went back into the school.

"Why are we here Ember and not terrorizing Amity? Those two lackeys of his are stuck in school, and that kid is going to be in a world of trouble for acting out in school." Penelope asked causing Ember to roll her eyes.

"I see no harm in trying to find him. I think he is kind of cute." Kitty said causing Penelope to go wide-eyed and Ember to glare at her.

"Kitty you have Johnny. While you could do a lot better, messing with that kid is doing far worse." Penelope said not liking what she was hearing.

"Sorry girlfriend you are already too late because I already claimed him for myself." Ember announced causing Penelope and Kitty to look at her.

"Ember are you nuts? If the ghost zone finds out you are dating him, you will be on everyone's shit list along with him!" Penelope said with concern.

"Guess what Penny? If the ghost zone were to find out I would still be making him say my name, and anyone who as a problem with it can kiss my pale ass!" Ember declared causing Kitty to sigh.

"While I am happy and jealous of you Ember, you are existing dangerously by doing this. His parents will never approve of you, and the spooky chick in black will destroy you if she learns the truth." Kitty added with concern.

"Like I give a fuck if his parents find out. Unless he wants to end it with me, or visa versa nothing they can say or do will stop us from being together. As for that female friend of his, I am not worried about her either. She is even less of a threat to me and Danny than his parents." Ember explained with a smile on her face.

"Woah hold the phone Ember. Did you just say you would keep making him say your name? As in you already slept with him?" Penelope asked causing Ember to nod.

"While I had better in the past he was very eager to learn, and in his defense was a virgin. With practice I am going to turn him into the perfect lover for me. Oh and unlike your boyfriend Penny baby pop isn't ill equiped." Ember said with a snicker.

"Putting that fact aside it seems your influence on him is showing as well." Penelope said with a smile on her face.

"Well let's go and find Danny shall we? It is time we give him the 'treatment' we always give when one of us gets a new boyfriend." Kitty said before Ember grabbed both of them, and made them vanish into a whirlwind of flames.

Stage out

1 A reference to the old show Jenny Jones where they used to give Jenny Jones make overs.

2 Kwan's last name for this story.

So ends part three of how I met my Dancing Flame. Sorry for the last of updates on this story, however I was having major writers blocks. Also from now on all my updates will be on Friday due to having classes to take. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. R and R.


	5. Punishment, Concerns, and the Treatment

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole.

ARega1s: Neither would I and I am the one who put him into this situation. Thanks for the review

scheffelman:Thanks for the review

Invader Johnny: Maybe or Maybe not. Thanks for the review.

DannyPhantom619: I am glad you liked it thanks for the review.

shadowrgj: Well the wait is over I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for the review

acosta perez jose ramiro: I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review

Hearnishere123: Very true on the school is an endless dump of crap for Danny. As for Jazz standing by her brother maybe, maybe not. As for the 'Treatment' I don't know I might make it both. But if I do that will be in later chapters. Thanks for the review.

PKMN Trainer Cobalt: It is one thing, but I might make it two things. Thanks for the review.

agitofang666: A motorcycle? I highly doubt it. Danny would need to be 16 to ride one and he is only 14 in this story. However I will think of something that will increase his coolness. Thanks for the review.

wolf439: So you have wished it so shall it be :P Thanks for the review.

Strongguy159: Your hearts desire is my command :P Thanks for the review.

Darkverger1: I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and yeah. I always wanted to see Danny do that in the actual series but it was never done. This is why we have fanfiction. Thanks for the review.

BW Lewis: Thanks and to think I was originally going to make this a one shot. Thanks for the review.

Lord Chrono: I thought so as well. This next chapter will hopefully top the last. Thanks for the review.

Totalfangirl01: While not my personal favorite pairing it is in my top 5. Thanks for the review.

Enjoy part 4 of How I met my Dancing Flame.

Fenton works 3 hours later

'Well here it comes Danny. For this punishment I am going to be grounded for an indefinite amount of time, and all my luxuries are going to get taken away.' Danny thought to himself just before he heard his front door open to reveal both of his parents spotting sterns looks on their faces.

"Do you care to explain why you are here, and not in school getting an education right now?" Maddie asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah please explain in detail what happened that caused you to make the bad judgment that got you suspended for a week!" Jack added surprising Danny completely.

'Dad is wants to hear my side of the story? Well that is a first. Maybe I might get a lighter punishment after all.' Danny thought to himself before answering the question.

"I got suspended for defending myself that is what happened." Danny said straight to the point.

"I said in detail young man! I want to hear the story that…"

"Jack he gave us his answer that was straight to the point! There is no need for…"

"No Maddie I want to hear the entire story. Jazz always accuses us of never letting either of them explain themselves so I am going to prove her wrong here!" Jack said cutting off Maddie. "So tell us what lead up to this fight?" Jack asked once again causing Danny to smile inwardly.

'I owe you one Jazz seeing as you are his favorite… no matter how messed up that is.' Danny thought to himself sourly.

"Well everything started over a bet that me and Paulina made the day before. She made a bet with me that by the next day she would have the ghost boy as her boyfriend, and if she won I would be her slave for the month. On the same note if she lost she would have to be my slave for the month, not say anything mean to anyone for the month and she would have to get a make-over from Sam." Danny started recalling the details.

Danny had half expected his parents to interrupt him or even call him a liar but when none of this happened Danny breathed a sigh of relief.

"You are telling me that this is…"

"Maddie we promised we would let him finish his story. So Danny please finish your explanation." Jack said cutting off Maddie.

"Long story short Paulina came in all depressed with a gloomy aura that rivaled Sam's. Sam seeing this called Paulina out on getting rejected by the ghost boy in which she admitted. At this point I was about to collect my prize when she wanted me to release her from our bet due to what it would do to her. When I told her no and my reasons why Dash the boy who was injured threatened to beat me up until I did as she wanted. When I refused he threw a sloppy punch at me. That was when I defended myself by kneeing him in the gut then threw and uppercut effectively disabling him." Danny explained only for Maddie to speak up.

"What about the lip service you gave Mr. Lancer when you called him 'One of the biggest ass kissers in the entire school!' We did not raise you to rebel against authority, and we certainly didn't raise you use such language young man!" Maddie said bringing up the other part.

"I am not going to lie I did say that. However, I said it because every single time someone stands up for themselves against the popular crowd, or the bullies starts a fight he always brings up some crap that gives them immunity from punishment while putting punishment on the innocent person involved." Danny explained only for Jack to interrupt him.

"On the first part you made bad judgment young man. I don't care if you won that bet if it was going to put you in a situation where you would be fighting you avoid it no matter what. Even if it means relinquishing your prize. Had you done this you would have never been in that fight period." Jack explained causing Danny to frown.

"Better yet Danny you should have never accepted that bet period even if you had no chance of losing. Had you never accepted that bet this wouldn't have happened either!" Maddie added causing Jack to raise an eyebrow. "Jack everyone knows that the ghost boy is evil and couldn't love anyone. But that is beside the point. As for your blatant disrespect of Mr. Lancer when you go back to school you will apologize to him for your actions!" Maddie said with authority.

"So I have to apologize for saying what everyone in the school already knows? Not happening now or ever." Danny answer causing Jack and Maddie to glare at him.

"You will apologize to him young man and that is final!" Maddie said in an outraged tone.

"I would rather make out with one of the ghosts that haunt our town than ever apologize to him!" Danny said in a rebellous tone.

"It is quite obvious where is getting this from. That spooky ooky bat friend is the obvious cause of all this!" Jack said striking a nerve with Danny while surprising Maddie.

"Ok are you nuts Dad? Sam wasn't the one who told me to do anything. She was the one who was telling me just what you both were saying. I made the decision to fight back, and I made the decision to me call out Mr. Lancer for his blatant favoritism of the bullies and popular students." Danny admitted with obvious anger.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me young man!" Jack said with authority. "While it is cute that you want to defend your little girlfriend, it is obvious that her rebellious attitude is rubbing off on you. So as part of your punishment you are no longer allowed to hang out with Sam, and she is no longer welcome in this house." Jack said dishing out hhis punishment.

"Why would I need to defend her when I told you I made this choice on my own? I choice not to give throw away the prize I won, I choose to fight back when Dash attacked me, and I choose to call Mr. Lancer a…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Danny! I did not raise you to talk like a sailor, and I didn't raise you to be a rebel! As much as I hate to agree with your father on this but I am thinking he is right about this. So as of now you are forbidden from hanging out with that bad influence, you are grounded until the end of the school with all of you luxuries revoked!" Maddie explained in a stern tone. "Not to mention when you get back to school next week you will not only apologize to that poor kid who's jaw you broke as well as Mr. Lancer!" Maddie continued causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"Sorry but that isn't going to happen. I won't apologize to someone I don't respect. You can ground me until I am 18 and they still won't get an apology out of me." Danny replied with defiance. "Plus that 'poor' kid got exactly what he deserved! Maybe he will know better than to make me his punching bag!" Danny said not hiding his satisfaction.

Narrowing their eyes at their youngest Jack grabbed Danny's cell phone and for a second time crushed it with his bare hands earning a look of annoyance from Danny.

"So because I finally decide to do something I feel is right, you assume Sam 'inspired' me to do it. I defended myself because I was sick of being a doormat, and called Mr. Lancer an ass kisser because anytime he something that involves the popular kids or jocks happens he will protect them even when they are wrong." Danny explained with disgust in his voice only to get slapped my Maddie.

"If you use that word one more time I swear I will put you over my knee and beat your bare butt with the Fenton anti creep stick! Now go to your room, and don't come out until we tell you otherwise!" Maddie hissed as Danny walked off with a cold expression on his face that sent chills down Maddie's spine.

'What has gotten into our boy? He has never been like this before. Maybe I will check into what he is talking about while he is suspended from school.' Maddie thought to herself worried about Danny.

Danny's room at this exact moment

Upon entering his room Danny locked his door, jumped onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. The look of discontent on his face was obvious. Danny was about to say something out loud to himself when his ghost sense went off. Preparing himself for a fight Danny began channeling his ecto energy into his right hand.

"I am in no mood for any nonsense right now, so I suggest you leave before I decide to take my anger and frustration out on you!" Danny said causing a familiar green haired spirit to appear. "What is it you want Kitty? Let me guess Johnny is still taking you for granted so you are going try and convince to be a pawn in making your boyfriend…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Kitty decided to put his lips to better use.

However, the attempt failed the moment Danny became intangible causing Kitty to miss.

"I told you before Kitty, you are a great girl, but you aren't the girl for me." Danny said causing Kitty's grin to grow.

"Playing hard to get are we? Well no matter because last I checked you were single, just like myself. I also know the line of females who wants to be with you is nonexistent sadly. So how about we start a secret relationship?" Kitty persisted.

"I already have a girlfriend Kitty, and I have no intention on cheating on her so please find someone else to date." Danny countered vaguely.

Unknown to Danny, a certain flaming haired girlfriend, and her redheaded best friend watched the scene with interest.

"It seems your boyfriend is loyal to you Ember. So how long to you intend on letting this go on?" Penelope asked.

"I will break it up in a few seconds. Unless of course you want to join in." Ember said causing Penelope to frown.

"He would go hostile if I appeared. Unlike Kitty he sees me as an enemy." Penelope explained just before watching her pin Danny onto his bed before straddling him.

"Don't make me do this Kitty. I told you have a girlfriend, and I don't cheat on my girlfriends. Now please get off of me!" Danny stressed while keeping his voice down.

"That is not what your 'friend' down here is saying. It sounds like he is saying he wants a taste of heaven if you ask me. So what do you say Danny? We do this, and when you see your girlfriend next you let her know you are breaking up with her so we can be together." Kitty persisted while grinding hips against his.

'Curse my teenage hormones. If only had ice powers I could literally give her the cold shoulder while calming down my friend.' Danny thought to himself before he spoke again.

"For the last time I said no! I would not only be disrespecting my girlfriend, but I would also be disrespecting myself. Now get off of me now before I make you!" Danny said adding some edge to his voice.

"Are you sure that I can't change your mind Danny? Cause judging by…" Kitty never got the chance to finish her sentence as she had to go intangible to dodge a punch Danny threw at her.

Using this time Danny escaped from under her with his hands glowing along with his eyes. Not liking where this could possibly be heading Ember pounced on Danny while straddling him on his bed. Needless to say Danny anger was now placed with confusion.

"Sorry about having to do this baby pop, but one of the major things that turns me off is when someone is abusing my girlfriends." Ember said in a neutral tone.

"Girlfriends? You mean that Kitty is your friend?" Danny asked still confused.

"Yes we are friends. We have been friends since we were little girls. Oh and before you jump to the wrong conclusion I was just giving you the 'treatment'." Kitty explained confusing Danny even more.

"The treatment is basically a test to see whether or not one of our boyfriends is a good catch or a dirty dog. We decided to do this after we learned that Johnny was a major womanizer." Penelope said making herself visible causing Danny's anger to spike.

Ember at this point pinned Danny's hand and did her best to hold him down.

"Calm down Baby-pop I know the two of you have a hated past but if I can put aside my distaste for you so we can work the two of you can at least bury the hatchet." Ember explained only for Danny to become defiant.

"Why should I? She tried to kill my sister which is something I take very seriously!" Danny hissed with anger in his voice.

"When I tried that said sister took what I valued the most away from me. It also took me 6 weeks to gather up enough misery to make myself look young again afterwards. But I will be honest here. I would personally rather have you strapped down to a table while I torture you in every sick way my mind could image. However, since I am very close with Ember I am willing to over this and forgive you for her. So how about you do the same?" Penelope explained not even trying to hide her distaste.

"As I said before why should I?" Danny repeated.

"I will be frank with you Baby pop. It is either that or you can kiss our relationship good bye." Ember went on shocking Danny. "Don't get me wrong Baby pop I know you are a good catch, and after what I heard I know it would be stupid to leave someone as loyal as you. However, we have a rule of girlfriends before boyfriends." Ember explained hoping Danny wouldn't force her hand.

"Fine I will bury the hatchet and call a truce this time. However, if anyone here does anything to harm those I care for all bets are off. Do I make myself clear?" Danny said with the same edge earning a smile of respect from Kitty, Ember, and even Penelope.

"Agreed just make sure you keep Ember happy or this Neko will reveal her claws." Kitty answered in a serious yet cheerful tone.

"I still dislike you, however if you are willing to put your differences aside for Ember I suppose I can do the same." Penelope said reluctantly.

"Normally I wouldn't have anyone especially a man make demands of me. You better be lucky that I really like you baby pop." Ember said trying not to lose face.

'She loves putting up a tough front, but lucky me I at times get to see other side.' Danny thought to himself smiling.

"By the way Danny I have to ask what was it that made your face darken when you were talking with your friends earlier?" Kitty asked giving away they were watching him.

Upon hearing this Danny's expression instantly went from normal to annoyed. After waiting about 20 second only to get no answer Ember decided to repeat the question.

"Come on Baby pop, why don't you tell me what is wrong? How am I supposed to help you get through this if you clam up tight?" Ember said hoping he would open up.

"You aren't going to stop until I answer your question are you?" Danny asked.

"Like I told you before I get what I want, and right now I want to know why you were upset earlier." Ember asked while enjoying her new favorite seat.

"When Sam said that I could have seriously hurt Dash, it hurt then angered me that someone I cared for was more concerned with the jar headed idiot who bullies everyone more than her own best friend. Not to mention she basically saying that it was alright for me to continue to get bullied because he has ghost powers and can heal faster." Danny said feeling his anger come back.

"Well baby pop I have a surprise for you that will make you forget all about today. The four of us are going to go out to another party tonight." Ember said causing Danny to frown at the thought. "By the time we are done with you, what said to you will be the last thing that will be on your mind." Ember said winking at Danny turning his frown upside down.

Casper high at this exact moment

Sam and Tucker walked with Jazz down the hall explaining what happened a few hours before. Jazz she was taking everything in like a high quality sponge. However, when Sam got to the part about Danny giving her that dark look and why Jazz decided to cut Sam off.

"Let me get this straight. You told Danny that he could have seriously hurt Dash when he defended himself today?" Jazz asked causing Sam to speak.

"Yeah I did. I always tell Danny not to fight back because if it goes too far, and he does something he can't undo he could end up going to jail because of it." Sam explained not mentioning the healing faster part. " I just don't want to see someone I care for so much to be spending the time in prison." Sam continued.

"While I know you meant well with your words Sam, I think my little brother took your words differently." Jazz explained causing Sam to frown.

"What else could he have gotten out of my message? I always tell him not to fight back for that reason." Sam asked for once clueless.

"Sam I think Danny got the message that you cared more about Dash's someone who you don't ever associate with more than your best friend." Jazz explained surprising Sam completely.

"What how could he think I would say something like that? We have been friends for the longest and he should know by now that I would never say something like that!" Sam said upset that Danny might think something like this.

"Hey calm down Sam, it is just a hypothesis. When he cools down and you speak with him again ask him for yourself. Then afterwards explain what you really meant, apologize for any misunderstanding, then the two of you will be able to look back on this and laugh." Jazz explained causing Sam to frown.

"Maybe, but I am still worried about Danny. At first I was liking his new look since the dark colors look great on him, but the attitude that is coming with it is very toxic. He not only disrespecting teachers, but fighting back when he shouldn't be. It is like he is turning into someone else I don't know and I am not liking it." Sam explained with extreme concern.

"I with Sam on this one. It is like our best friend is changing into a delinquent. I know this is a lot to ask, but when we can't watch him can you keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid when we can't? Or better yet talk with him for us?" Tucker asked causing Jazz to nod.

Sam was about to share her gratitude when the warning bell rung.

"You heard the bell everyone you have 5 minutes before the tardy bell rings! Now hurry up before you get detention!" Mr. Lancer said as he walked through the halls.

Stage out

So ends Part 5 of How I met my Dancing Flame. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. For all those who think a 4 way or a harem my happen all I can say is maybe. But if I do something like that it won't happen quick within the story. So thoughts comments concerns, ideas? If any you can PM me or leave them in your reviews. R and R people.


	6. Data gathering and savage beat downs

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 5 of how I met my dancing flame.

(AN: The chapter takes place between the last episode of season 1 and the first of season 2. Now on with the story.)

Amity Park Supermarket

"I swear sometimes I wonder what has gotten into that boy. One moment he was my sweet boy now he is becoming a juvenile delinquent. Talking back to adults, cursing out his own family, and fighting when he shouldn't be doing so. What am I going to do with him?" Maddie thought to himself only to bump into someone by mistake.

"Ouch watch where you are… Oh Mrs. Fenton I didn't realize it was you. Since it was you who bumped into me no apology is needed." The boy said throwing Maddie for a loop.

Upon seeing the boy Maddie recognized him as one of the students who went to Casper high. The boy had red hair and blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses. His attire consisted of a white shirt, a pair of brown shorts and black shoes. Maddie upon seeing the look on the boy's face couldn't help but smile.

"Mikey was it?" Maddie asked getting a happy nod from the boy. "I have to ask are you in any of Danny's classes?" Maddie asked fishing for info.

"Yeah we have chemistry, gym, and lunch together. But we won't be in class together for another week he was suspended due to fighting. But I bet you already know this." Mikey replied getting a nod from Maddie. "Is there anything else you would like to know about what happens in school? I would do or tell anything for you." Mikey replied in a longing tone.'

'I recognized that tone. It was the same tone Jack had whenever he was around me, and it was the same tone that Vlad had when he was trying to woo me from my husband. Darn it why am I now attracting underage boys?' Maddie thought to herself before voicing her thoughts.

"I know that tone, and you do realize that I am a happily married woman, and you are a 14 year old teen? We would never work for many reasons. Besides you should try to find someone your own age within your school." Maddie replied causing Mikey to roll his eyes.

"Mrs. Fenton, I am a 14 year old geek who is only a little higher up on the food chain than your son due to being forced to do A-lists homework. I am one of the most overlooked boys in our school when it comes to the ladies due to my appearance, and number 3 on the bullying list with your Son and Tucker being in the top two spots." Mikey explained causing Maddie to frown at this info. "Not to mention we get no help from the teachers or staff. Many of us have had this issue and the majority of the time we are completely ignored even when we have proof. I can even tell you that the fight that got your son stinks more than getting sprayed by a skunk." Mikey explained causing Maddie to raise an eyebrow.

'Danny was saying the some of the same stuff that Mikey is saying, and Mikey for whatever reason is head over heels crushing on me. Forgive me for messing with the emotions of a 14 year old kid, but if it helps me get to the bottom of this the means justifies the ends.' Maddie thought just before speaking up.

"Do you have any tangible proof this stuff is happening Mikey? Like audio data, or video data?" Maddie asked earning a smile from Mikey.

"Are you kidding? I have 80% of all the incidents that happened within our school since I have been there on camera. If you want I would gladly give you a copy of all of it including the fight that Danny had with Dash." Mikey replied in an eager tone.

"While I am happy you are so willing to help me, as I told you before I can never return your affections. While I know I am attractive for my age I told you my heart belongs to my husband." Maddie explained once again making things clear.

Mikey was about to say something to the older Fenton woman when an all too familiar voice screeched though the supermarket calling for him.

"Mikey, get your butt back here right now! You are supposed to be helping me food shop not trying to flirt with women that are out of your league!" A scratchy voice said causing Mikey to frown.

"I think you should go now before you get in trouble young man. If you can get that data to me as soon as possible I would really appreciate it." Maddie replied kissing Mikey on the cheek causing the teen geek to blush.

"No problem Mrs…"

"MIKEY IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BEHIND HERE RIGHT NOW I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOU ASS IT AND WHAT YOU ATE FOR LUNCH WILL BE COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" The same scratchy voice screamed causing Mikey to rush away from Maddie.

"It will be in the mail since I have your mailing address, I hope I can see you again Mrs. Fenton." Mikey replied before running off in the direction of the voice that was calling him.

'With the way Mikey was so willing to give me what I wanted, I highly doubt he would lie for Danny. If it were Tucker or Sam I would have my doubts but Mikey? No his loyalty surprisingly belongs to me over my son. I will need to check that data when I get it." Maddie though to herself just before walking up to the counter, and paying for her supplies.

Ember's realm six hours after the events of chapter 4

"Ember, Kitty please tell me you aren't going to honor your word with that child. I mean I know you both like him but…"

"As long as he doesn't harm either of you I will gladly honor my word. Besides Ember can do a lot worse, in fact she has done worst with her last boyfriend." Kitty thought with disdain.

"Still he was our…"

"Was your enemy and never mine Penelope, plus we promised that we would put that past us. We have a code of among us remember? In case you forgotten our word is bond with one another!" Kitty continued.

"Girlfriend is right Penny, and I am not losing my boyfriend because of a broken word!" Ember added causing Penelope to roll her eyes.

"Well you two can go out tonight with Danny for all I care, I am not going anywhere near him! Just because I agreed to call a truce doesn't mean I have to be near him." Penelope replied with disdain.

"Come on Penny don't be that way. You know it isn't a special night out without you. We are like chocolate, vanilla, and Strawberry ice cream, Larry, Moe, and Curry joe, The three…"

"Ok I get it Kitty but I am still not going! Besides I have plans to spend my evening with my boyfriend thank you." Penelope replied causing Ember to roll her eyes.

"Since when do you even spend time with him Penny? Even before the school incident with Danny, you have told me things were going downhill with him relationship wise. Not to mention you already told us he never remembered your anniversaries, and as you mentioned is very lackluster in bed. Oh well on the bright side at least I don't have that problem with baby pop." Ember replied rubbing it in striking a nerve with Penelope.

"You know if I wasn't your friend, and I chose to be 'that bitch' I would spill the beans about your relationship with our enemy to the entire ghost zone!" Penelope continued causing a mischievous smile to appear on Kitty's face.

"Sound like someone is frustrated if you know what I mean." Kitty replied striking a nerve with Penelope. "Why don't you just leave your boyfriend? I mean what did you ever seeing in that shape shifter who can't even change in the one place that counts?" Kitty replied in a dry tone.

"He is a masochist which is something that turns me on. He has such a strong masochist streak that I even ignored the lackluster performance in bed. Besides you shouldn't be talking because you were also complaining about the same problems I am having with your boyfriend as well. I swear when you were doing the treatment to the child, I actually thought you wanted to actually fuck him." Penelope replied causing a cat that ate the canary smile to appear on her face.

"You are right on that last part. While I would never steal a boyfriend from either of you, I will admit part of me wanted him to give in. Lord knows from what I felt he is well equipped for the job." Kitty replied smiling at the memory.

"Normally I would kick your ass for even thinking such a thing, but seeing as we have been friends since we were little girls I will let that one slide." Ember replied before a smile appeared on her face. "However seeing as you…" Ember never got the chance to finish her sentence as she heard a knock at her door.

"Open up Ember, I need to talk with you about something important!" Skulker said on the other end of the door.

"Just ignore him and we will go away just like Klemper does." Ember replied out loud only for the pounding to get louder.

"I know you are in there Ember, My scanners are picking up yours as well as Kitty's and Penelope's energy signatures so open the door now!" Skulker demanded causing Ember to roll her eyes.

"Would you like him banished for a short period of time, or permanently?" Kitty asked as she walked to the door to see an annoyed looking Skulker on the other end.

Not waiting to be invited in Skulker pushed his way past Kitty and into Ember's living room to see Ember in front of a mirror freshening up.

"First off, you don't just go barging into a woman's realm without her permission! But on another note what the hell do you want dipstick? Can't you see I am getting ready for a girls night out?" Ember hissed not even giving Skulker the grace of her looking at him.

"First off at least give me the decency of you looking at me! Next off I came here to talk about something really important Ember. It is about fixing our broken relationship." Skulker replied only for Ember to not want any of this.

"Do you really think I am interested in getting back with a 3rd rate ex at best? If so then either (A) you think I am stupid or (B) you are smoking some extremely potent crack which you need to stop. Now you see the door over there? Kindly use it and hopefully walk out of my afterlife for good." Ember replied only for Skulker to ignore this and lose his temper.

"You are rejecting me? The ghost zone's greatest hunter? You should be privileged that I even came back here to give you a second chance with me!" Skulker explained not hiding his outrage.

"Ghost zone's greatest hunter? Please you couldn't even find the TV remote when we were dating." Ember replied causing both Penelope and Kitty to laugh at this fact. "But if you would like to know the reasons I dumped you I will explain them. First off, you are so obsessed with hunting that you forgot our dates and anniversaries. Next off when you do decide to take me out on a date you take me to the most horrible of places. Newsflash, going to the Dave Crockett museum is not in any shape or form romantic! I would rather find our worst enemy and start a make out session with him, then to go back there again!" Ember said extremely annoyed shocking everyone including Skulker.

'Girlfriend you are existing really dangerous with that one.' Kitty thought to herself after hearing that comment.

'Surprisingly while I would never do it, if I had to choose between the two kissing the child would actually be the lesser of two evils.' Penelope thought to herself before Skulker voiced his thoughts.

"The guy is my human role model seeing as he was able to 105 bears in under a year! For a human he was a very great hunter!" Skulker said offended. "Also kissing the whelp over dating me? Now that was just cold, sick, and wrong." Skulker continued actually hurt by Ember's words. "Plus you think going to those horrid Kiss concerts are my idea of fun? Quite frankly I wanted to blow their heads off the moment I heard their horrid music." Skulker explained striking a nerve with Ember.

"Seriously if we were going to have a hunting themed date you could have at least made it so we were hunting that annoying ghost Klemper, or better yet the dipstick of Amity park." Ember replied with annoyance while earning a smile from Skulker.

"Give me a second chance and we can go on a hunt for either one. I even let you choose." Skulker continued causing Ember to roll her eyes.

"No means no Skulker! Me Penny, and Kitty are going out for a girls night out! Plus you insulted one of the best human bands out there! Now if care to show yourself the door me and my girlfriends can go back to our conversation?" Ember replied only for Skulker's ectoplasmic green colored eyes to glow and narrow with anger.

"Fine if you don't want to be my girl and hunt with me, then I will just use my new upgrades I installed to make the three of you my new prey!" Skulker said with a sinister smile causing Ember, Kitty, and Penelope to instantly get on guard.

"Skulker have you lost your..." Kitty never got the chance to finish her sentence as Skulker fired a stream of green adhesive at Kitty's face instantly covering her lips.

Knowing that her banishing kiss was now neutralized Skulker proceeded in finishing Kitty off with a quick punch to the face. The sheer force behind Skulker's punch sent Kitty flying into a wall instantly putting her down for the count.

"Now that the only real threat in triple threat has been taken care off I am going to savor my time taking care of the two of you." Skulker replied with a dark smile only to get hit by and energy disk thrown by Penelope.

Rubbing the back of his head where Penelope had attacked him Skulker turned in her direction having the most annoyed expression on his face while cracking his knuckles.

"You are joking right? That attack was so weak that I didn't even feel it. Now let me show you a real attack!" Skulker replied just before he fired 3 mini megaton missiles at Penelope only for her to go intangible to avoid them.

"Now it is my turn to ask are you kidding? Anyone can avoid weak attacks like…"

"Penelope shut up and look…" Ember never got the chance to finish her sentence as Skulker's homing mini Megatons hit her square in the back causing her a great deal of pain.

'They had to be ectoplasm seeking missiles. I really better be careful, This dipstick is packing heat which is a major problem.' Ember thought to herself.

Seeing that Penelope was on the ropes Skulker than charged the injured ghost with amazing speed, and hit her with a clothes line move effectively knocking her out. Embers seeing both of her girlfriends down for the count felt rage beyond anything seeing as her eyes were no longer green but growing bright red, and her normally blue mane was burning bright orange. However, the look on her face only seemed to please the cyber armor wearing ghost.

"Now that your friends are done, it is just you and me now Ember. Any last words before I go to work on you like the insignificant prey you are?" Skulker asked only for Ember to narrow her eyes.

'I am going to make him pay for what he did to Penny and Kitty! Oh he will pay!' Ember hissed in her head while her orange mane burned brighter.

Still seeing nothing but red at this point Ember hit a power cord on her guitar, seeing several shockwaves of song based attacks at the metal ghost. However, like Penelope's attacks they only seemed to bounce off him.

"As expected weak moves coming from weak prey." Skulker said still smiling his sadistic smile just before he flew at top speed before going to work on Ember.

While being the most powerful of the three, even with her best tactics Ember couldn't keep up with the cyber armor wearing ghost. Every punch she threw missed it's mark completely while every attack Skulker threw connected with a part of Ember. By the time 3 minutes past Ember looked like she went 10 rounds with Mike Tyson without any kind of protect gear or training. Skulker seeing Ember was 3 seconds from passing out grabbed her by her neck and proceeded to lift her battered form to his metal face.

"You know all this could have been avoided if you had just accepted my offer and came back to me. But no you had to be a defiant whore and learn the hard way what happens when you say no to me." Skulker said smiling. "Now that you learned your place the hard way any last words before you join your other stooge friends?" Skulker asked only for Ember to glare at him.

"You…will pay… for this… be certain… of that." Ember weakly said while surprisingly finding the strength to spit ectoplasm in his face.

This action of course earned Ember not only three strong bitch slaps to the face, but a follow up punch which not only gave her a purple eye, but sent her flying into one of her walls leaving an Ember based crater within her wall.

"The nerve of you spitting in my face. As for me paying for what I did, none of you or your boyfriends can do anything to me. Bertrand is all bark and no bite, and Johnny can only beat the Box ghost. The three of you had to be the most disappointing hunt I ever had." Skulker replied before taking Ember's original advice and showing himself the door.

The front door of Ember's realm 75 minutes after the beat down

"Ember, Ember, Ember, Ember, Ember." Ember heard as she felt he body heal itself before opening her non purple eye to find herself being held bridal style by Danny.

"Baby... pop... when did you... ouch." Ember hissed still feeling the pain from her beat down.

"Shh save your strength my dancing flame. You were worked over pretty badly compared to Kitty and Penelope." Danny explained before sitting on Ember's couch.

"He is right Girlfriend, and when I get my hands on Skulker I am going to destroy him for this!" Penelope hissed striking a nerve with Danny.

Penelope, and Ember both watched as Danny's normally green eyes began to glow brightly while a familiar green ectoplasmic aura of anger appeared around his body while still holding Ember.

"Skulker just made a huge mistake. The next time I see that tin can I am going destroy him." Danny said in a dark tone.

"Get in line kid/Danny/Baby pop because his metal ass is mine for what he has done to me and my girlfriends!" Ember/Kitty/and Penelope said in unison.

"But I have to ask why are you here Danny? We were supposed to be picking you up not the other way around." Kitty replied shifting her mood to a calmer one.

"Let's just say my days of having to worry about my parents finding me missing while I am with my Dancing Flame are over." Danny replied smiling

Fenton works at this exact moment

"Danny open up the door, I wanted to talk to you about something important." Jazz replied in a calm tone.

Jazz waited for about 30 seconds before the door opened revealing her brother with annoyed look on her face.

"Jazz I am not in the mood to talk about anything right now so whatever it is can wait until tomorrow." Clone Danny replied before attempting to shut the door behind him.

"No Danny this can't wait, and we are talking about this now!" Jazz said an a tone that said she wasn't taking no for an answer.

'Now I know why my original gets annoyed with his sister at times. This is going to be a long night.' Clone Danny thought before Jazz step into his room and shut the door behind her.

Stage out.

Sorry for the lack of update but I had major writer block, as well as exams and finals. If you have any thought on this you can either PM or leave them in a review. R and R people.


	7. recovery time

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 6 of How I met my dancing flame.

Bertrand's realm 2 hours after the events of chapter 5

"He did what to you?" Bertrand said in shock.

"I told you he kick me and my girlfriend's asses! Normally the three of us could take on that metal idiot, but none of our attacks worked on him. If it wasn't for some unlikely help none of us would be in… ouch stupid won't take no for an answer Skulker!" Penelope hissed as she rubbed the spot where clothes lined her.

"Ok with Ember I could understand seeing as she did insult him and reject him but…" Bertrand never got the chance to finish his sentence as Penelope extremely pissed off slugged Bertrand in the face causing the midget shape shifter to go flying into a wall before turning into his goop form upon impact.

Bertrand didn't get a second to even scrape himself off the wall as Penelope was on him like white on rice holding him by his throat ignoring the slimy feeling on her right hand.

"You can understand him attacking my girlfriend? Who's side are you on anyways you sniveling worm? He came to Ember's realm banging on her door uninvited and then…"

"Well what did she expect? She not only ignored him, but called him a lousy hunter, and to top it all off admitted to saying she would rather spend time making out with our mortal enemy than dating him. I don't know about you but if you said that to me I would be equally pissed as well!" Bertrand said only for Penelope's grip to tighten.

Lucky for Bertrand Penelope's grip on him broke apart due to his body splattering before reforming and changing back into his human form. Unfortunately for Bertrand the moment he reformed Penelope instantly grabbed him by his neck and once again place the midget in an iron claw like grip. Looking into Penelope's blazing green eyes Bertrand even though he purposely didn't do so knew he struck a nerve with his misery loving girlfriend.

"So you spoke with that lousy piece of trash and you didn't do anything to him to avenge me? You must really have a desire for me to kick your ass for even…"

"He mentioned that to me but I didn't know what he did to you!" Bertrand explained hoping to douse the flame that was Penelope's temper. "I know you are pissed off, but you are being completely irrational now!"

Before Penelope could even bring up a response both of them heard a knock at his front door causing her to release him from her grip. Upon his release Bertrand wanting to put some distance between him and his pissed off girlfriend used said reason as an excuse. Upon opening the door Bertrand did everything in his power not to throw up the contents of his stomach. This was due to the person at the door looking as if they been through hell and back. Ectoplasm was leaking out of several cuts in different places on his body, not to mention he had a dislocated shoulder which completely surprised the midget shape shifter completely.

"God Johnny why do you look like you went 10 rounds with Skulker and lost?" Bertrand asked for lack of better words.

"Funny you should… say that because… that is exactly… what happened. When I… heard what… he did to kitty… I was pissed off. So I tried to… kick his ass… only to get my… unlucky butt kicked." Johnny explained before puking up ectoplasm.

"You idiot, why did you even try to take him on? You know between you, me and him he is far superior to us in all areas! If it were me I wouldn't have even attempted to mess with him knowing I would get my ass handed to me." Bertrand explained completely unaware that a certain red headed woman walked towards the door.

"I know you... don't like me... Spectra but remember… I already got… my ass kicked… by Skulker…" Johnny explained still trying to hold himself up.

"Don't worry your unlucky butt Johnny, even if you failed at least you tried to avenge Kitty which is more than what I can say for my worthless ex-boyfriend over here." Penelope explained.

"But Penelope baby why? You know that if I fought him I would lose so what is the point in trying?" Bertrand asked earning a hard punch to his face.

Wiping the ectoplasm off of her fist Penelope turned to the injured biker ghost and for the first time since she met him gave him a genuine smile.

"Johnny I will put in a good word for you so you can at least try to patch things up with Kitty. If you are lucky she might even take you back seeing as we both know she loves it when the men she likes/loves fight for her." Penelope explained before turning to the broken Bertrand. "As for why I am leaving you the answer is simple. Your actions today made me realize that having a boyfriend who is sniveling pathetic excuse of a man isn't going to cut it anymore. The only real reason I stayed with you for so long was because you worshiped me and has a masochist streak." Penelope said as she grabbed the very few things she had of hers and flew off to her realm.

"Dude I wouldn't bother… chasing after her… if I were you. She doesn't want… you anymore, and… to be honest… unless you truly… are a masochist… you are better… off without…" Johnny never got the chance to finish off his sentence as he collapsed due to major ectoplasm loss.

Ember's realm this exact moment

Ember injuries finally subsided due to the nonstop chanting the clones of her boyfriend did. However, even without any physical injuries Ember purposely stayed where she was. This was due to her being in the lap of her half ghost boyfriend and while still hurt to a degree was enjoying being close to her boyfriend. However, upon Danny's clones stopping the chant Ember instantly opened her eyes and sighed.

"What happened to the chanting your copies was doing? You know I love it when I have my lover chants my name." Ember asked with a tinge of disappointment.

"They have been chanting for the past 2 hours straight Ember but the reason for them stopping was due to their ectoplasmic energy running out. The clone I have back at home was given more then these were that clone was made 5 hours ago and according to my watch..." Danny stopped mid sentence a migraine overtook the young half ghost teen.

"What is the matter baby pop? Do you need some medicine for that headache of yours?" Ember asked concerned.

"No I just got a massive case of information overload from the clone I made. It is also all the more reason why I need to go back now. I don't have the energy to make another clone for now, and you know what will happen if 'I' am not in my room." Danny replied only for Ember to grab his hand.

"At least allow me to take back there. I can get you there in an instant, while it would take you hours that you possibly don't have to get there. Oh and Baby pop?"

"Yes my Dancing flame?"

"When we are healed fully you, me, Kitty, and Penny are going out for a night of fun as I originally planned for us." Ember said before she captured his lips with her own before teleporting in a whirlwind of flames.

Fenton works after school

"Sam are you sure this is a good idea? We both know he is under punishment, and for all we know he might still be pissed off at you for what you said." Tucker said voicing his concern.

"Noted, but I am not going to stop that from letting him know why I said what I said. But besides that Mr. Lancer told us to deliver his assignments so he wouldn't fall behind in his studies. So even if under punishment we have a totally valid excuse to see him while suspended." Sam explained to her completely and total opposite. "Besides we both know something is up with Danny that isn't good and we need to find out what it is before it is too late."

Taking out a bottle of mineral water Sam guzzled down the clear thirst quenching liquid until the contents were completely drained. Tossing the now empty bottle into the neared blue recycling bin Sam raised her hand and with a heavy fist knocked on the door. Sam and Tucker waited for a total of 2 minutes before the door opened revealing a transmission fluid covered Jack Fenton looking down at the two teens before narrowing her eyes.

"Mr. Fenton we know Danny is in trouble, but we came here to give him his homework for the day." Tucker explained to the older Fenton male. "Mr. Lancer and the other teachers gave us the responsibility of getting Danny his homework assignments seeing as he knew we were his friends. Now normally I would just hand them to you but seeing as you are covered in fluid I think it would be best if we gave him the homework. You know so none of that stuff gets on the papers." Tucker finished causing the older Fenton to sigh.

"You have a point Tucker so I will allow Danny to have your company for 5 minutes so he can get his assignments."

Tucker walked into the building without any resistance, however when it was Sam's turn to go in Mr. Fenton blocked her path.

"You however are no longer allowed to associate with my son or even welcome here. While I overlooked it before your behavior is starting to rub off on Danny and not in a good way. So I would advise you to hand over whatever assignments you have to Tucker and head home. I will also be calling both Mr. Lancer and your parent letting them know that you are no longer welcome here." Mr. Fenton replied before Tucker sigh.

"Sam hand me the rest of his assignments. I will make sure he receives everything he needs." Tucker said while finishing with a wink that was missed by the older Fenton.

Knowing how stubborn the Fenton family was when it came to their rules Sam reluctantly gave up the papers to her best friend before walking down the steps not at all liking what she just learned.

Danny's bedroom this exact moment

"You really look like slag baby pop. Hopefully this will make you feel better." Ember replied before once again kissing Danny lips.

Even though he was preoccupied with his girlfriend to notice, Ember's flaming mane rose out of pure pleasure due to their lip lock. Feeling a little more adventurous Danny place his hands on Embers waist before using what he had to pull her onto his lap. Enjoying her new favorite chair Ember literally and figuratively feeling the heat wrapped her arms around his neck while beginning to grind her hips against his.

Ember knew at the moment she what she was doing right now if could be classified as beyond dangerous. If they were caught by anyone be it any of her enemies or Danny's friends it would cause major problems for both of them. Especially if Skulker decided to pay Danny a visit while in his current condition. However, even with the danger of said situation the thrill that came with it what she was doing squashed any latent thoughts.

'Why should I be afraid of the dipstick family, friends, or enemies? If they were to find out I would still see Danny regardless of whether they approve or not and if they don't like it too bad for them. I know he isn't feeling as energetic but the just the thought of how dangerously we are existing is such a turn on.' Ember thought as she continued her actions.

Unfortunately for Ember, her plans came to a crashing halt when he not only heard knocking on the other side of the door, but the voice of Danny's male best friend Tucker.

"Dude open the door, I need to hand you your homework as well as talk to you about something important." Tucker explained knocking on the door.

Seeing her boyfriend's distort face Ember placed her hand on his face while giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry baby pop, we can continue this some other time and trust me there will be a next time." Ember said just before vanished in a whirlwind of flames.

Not having anything else to do Danny opened the door revealing his best male friend with a stack of papers.

"Mr. Lancer and the other teachers not wanting you to fall behind so he told me and Sam to bring them over." Tucker asked before his cell phone went off.

Seeing that it was Sam who was calling Tucker was about to pick up the phone when he heard Jack's voice call him.

"Tucker your 5 minutes are up, so you need to leave. Danny is still under punishment for fighting and disrespecting authority and won't be allowed company for the next month." Jack explained before clicking the phone and handing it to Danny.

"I have a spare at home besides you really need to take this call seeing as Sam has something she wants to tell you." Tucker replied loud enough for Danny and Sam to hear but no one else.

"If it is about earlier today I already know about the 'real' reason Sam went off on me. Now take this with you unless you want to get barred from coming here as well." Danny explained remembering his clone's conversation with Jazz before hanging up the phone and handing it to Tucker.

"Fine we will see you in…"

"TUCKER IF YOU DON'T COME DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT…"

"Coming Mr. Fenton I was just explaining the trickier assignments to him." Tucker replied before leaving walking out of the young halfa's room.

Stage out.


	8. Paying the pied piper?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 7 of how I met my dancing flame.

Flash back Fenton works basement 1 day prior

_Sweat and perspiration ran off of Danny's face as he continued doing his week's worth of nonstop drills. While the Fenton training course at its peak level was slightly more intense than some of his battles, after what he heard from Ember, Kitty, and Spectra he knew he was going to need it. As wave after wave of spectral paralysis darts, huggie's (AN: pillows loaded with ectoplasmic goop) and other dangerous projectiles flew towards him Danny quickly fired energy blasts at each of the incoming objects in an attempt to increase his firing and reaction speed._

_'Darn it, even with all this practice I can only hit 75 out of 100 moving targets. Lucky for me mom and dad aren't the brightest of parents, and fall for the high scores I put with their names with each run.' Danny thought as the next part of the training session came up._

_Soon several pop ups of fake ghosts, and civilians showed. While Danny set the program up with a randomizing effect it did very little to slow down his quick draw shots at the correct targets. After about another 20 minutes running on the machines highest difficultly the program timed itself out and went to on cool down._

_"12,256,257 a new high school please enter your initials please." The computer said as Danny changed back into his human form feeling slightly winded due to the intense session._

_'So no one will get suspicious I will put my mother's initials in seeing as between her and dad it would be more believable that she has said high score.' Danny thought to himself as he once gain typed in MF the exact same way his mother would._

_No sooner did Danny put in the high score, and the drill center went back to being hidden Danny heard footsteps. Quickly Danny hit the blue button on the computer, and within 15 seconds the other function of the basement came out. Upon the set up finally coming up Danny watched as his mother came downstairs._

_"Don't mind me mom, I was just leaving after getting in my workout." Danny replied only for Maddie to grab his hand._

_"Danny why are you down here using the Fenton training field without supervision? In fact why are you using it at all? It was made for the purpose of training to become a better ghost hunter not a workout regime!" Maddie asked in a stern tone._

_"While I know it is my fault I am not in school and can't leave the house, I was down here trying to get myself in shape for that fitness test coming up as well as boost my gym grade." Danny replied only for Maddie look at him funny. "Why are you looking at me like that? Weren't you the one who told me to it is important to use every situation you get to in life to your advantage?" Danny asked using his mothers own words against her._

_"While I am glad you are actually using this time to improve yourself I don't want you using the Fenton training equipment for a workout. It is very dangerous, and…"_

_"You yourself showed me how to work every last piece of equipment in our house just like dad did with Jazz. Plus between the two of you we both know you are the better teacher no offense to dad." Danny explained working the flattery card._

_'Well at least this time at home has improved him somewhat. But still I wished he would apply those smarts towards his studies.' Maddie thought as Danny walked up the steps leaving her by herself._

End flashback Casper high lunch hall next day

"Dude how did you manage to get solid A's on each of your homework assignments? Normally you get C's C-'s or at best C+'s." Tucker asked astonished as the drastic improvement.

"I did get that A- on my English test I was made to retake, and to answer your question it was because I actually had free time without distractions. It is further proof that if I wasn't hunting ghosts all the time I would have much better grades." Danny explained calmly.

"Well that isn't an opinion for you Danny, especially since there is no one else who can do what you do." Sam added not liking where this conversation could be heading.

"Yeah I know that Sam. But it still doesn't change the fact that if I could focus on my homework and studies without interruption I would have a much better average than a C average. I still want to be an astronaut, and you know what the chances are of me achieving that with a C average." Danny explained.

"All the more reason for you to master duplicating your form Danny. You can have your copies study for you, and you can still protect…"

"Well well well look who we got here. If it isn't our one and only punching bag Danny Fenton." Dash said in a smug tone. "I hope you enjoyed your week off because from now on we are no longer messing with anyone else. We are now focusing all of our attention on you!" Dash said cutting Tucker off much to team Phantom's annoyance.

"Dash you yourself experienced first-hand what my best friend did you last time. Are you seriously trying to have a repeat performance of what happened before?" Tucker asked causing Sam to elbow him.

"There won't be any repeat performances because Danny won't be fighting Dash." Sam explained before turning to Dash. "As for you shouldn't you be putting your efforts into wooing that shallow puddle of a queen b? It is obvious that you want her, and since her crush flat our rejected her she is ripe for the plucking."

"Tried it, and she still doesn't... Wait a minute. Why am I even explaining this to a geek? Besides what happened last week was a one time fluke. That won't be happening again!" Dash said while cracking his knuckles.

"I would have to agree with Tucker. Most people after getting the butt handed to them would think twice about going up against the person who handed it to them. But then again it is obvious that you aren't like most people. So I have to ask Dash are you in anyway a masochist?" Danny asked throwing Dash for a complete loop while shocking both Sam and Tucker.

"Danny if you do this you are going to get suspended again! Besides if you really care about your chances of being an astronaut, then you will reconsider fighting this failure!" Sam screamed only for Dash to laugh.

"Well he doesn't need to worry, because his dream of becoming an astronaut will be coming true today." Dash said before turning to Danny. "Get ready Fenton because when I am through with you, because you are going to be taking a one way trip to the exosphere!" Dash bragged as he threw a sloppy hay maker.

Seeing the attack coming Danny quickly got out of the line of fire leaving the blond Jock wide open for attack. However, before he could get in his counterattack a familiar blue mist came out of Danny's mouth surprisingly earning a smile from Sam.

'I never thought I would say this but thank you whoever you are for showing up. Hopefully you will be able to get rid of our blond failure and get things somewhat back to normal.' Sam thought to herself.

Within seconds of Sam thinking this several mini megaton missiles exploded right in the spot where both Danny and Dash was fighting. Fortunately for Dash Danny saw the incoming projectiles and with his quick reflexes managed to tackle the blond Jock just in time to get the two of them out of the line of fire before they exploded. Unfortunately this seemed the very well displease the being who launched the missiles.

"Damn it, and I was so close to taking that whelp's head off along with the rest of him!" Skulker said in a disappointed tone earning several screams of panic.

'Skulker I should have known that only he would use hi powered explosives. Well guess what? It is payback time for what you did to my dancing flame!' Danny thought to himself as everyone around him began to panic.

"Run everyone it is a ghost!" Kwan screamed while running towards the nearest exit.

"Let's get out of here before he kills us! Oh and Fenton I don't care if you saved my life this isn't over!" Dash screamed as he and just about everyone else ran towards the different exits in the cafeteria.

Upon seeing that everyone was out of the lunch room Danny wordlessly transformed into his alter ego, and without warning slugged the cyber armor wearing ghost in the face. However, even with the quick offensive attack Skulker rubbed his metal cheek slightly and laughed.

"If that is the best you can do whelp you might as well give…" Skulker never got the chance to finish his sentence as Danny once again attacked the cyber armor wearing ghost without warning.

However, unlike the first time Danny added some ecto energy to his punch making it strong enough to send Skulker flying into a wall. Upon pulling himself out of the imprint of his body Skulker instantly knew something was off with his opponent.

'Damn it I need to be careful with the amount energy I used. Even with the training I did for this day that is still very taxing.' Danny thought to himself.

"What is with you today whelp? Normally you aren't this aggressive, and you would be making lame puns that are barely witty at best." Skulker said while putting up his suit's shield to deflect Danny's energy beam into a wall.

"Sorry funny, joke around Danny isn't here today. He has gone on vacation and will never be back!" Danny answered just before sinking underneath the floor.

'Funny joke around Danny is never coming back? That can't be good.' Tucker thought to himself waiting for Danny to make his next move.

Skulker not wanting to be taken by surprised again activated his ecto scanners programmed them to follow Danny's ecto signature. However, upon detecting it Skulker was shocked to find out that there were 4 matching signatures. Hoping to still have the element of surprise Danny made his ordered his clones to stay hidden while he quickly came from underneath Skulker sending him flying through the ceiling.

"Tucker we need to follow Danny and Skulker now before something bad happens!"

"You mean like Skulker actually beating Danny, and making him a pelt on his mantle?" Tucker asked causing Sam to cringe at the thought.

"While that would be horrible as well, that is not what I am most worried about. You heard what Danny said to Skulker. It seems his new bad attitude isn't just for show with his human self. I am worried decide to cross a line he should never cross." Sam said as she and Tucker ran out the back door.

Outside Casper high

"I don't know what your issue is with me whelp, but you need a major attitude adjustment. Lucky for you I am… Ahhhhh!" Skulker screamed as Danny continued using good amounts of ectoplasmic energy as he fought with the stronger Skulker.

Danny seeing he had Skulker on the ropes effortlessly continued to pour on the steam. A ferocious barrage of punches kicks all laced with ecto energy connected with the cyber armor wearing ghost. The end result of this was Danny causing a decent amount of damage to Skulker before once again sending him into a crater.

Seeing his opponent was about to wail on him some more Skulker in a last ditch effort to protect himself fired up his ghost shield causing Danny latest attack to bounce right off.

'I can't believe the whelp has me on the defensive. No matter my shield is still stronger than anything he can throw at me. All I have to do is let him wear himself out and then he will be mine.' Skulker thought to himself calmly.

'So he thinks that barrier will protect him? Let's see if the fruits of my training and online research can crack this egg.' Danny thought to himself as he snapped his fingers.

Within seconds the three copies he had made earlier reappeared, and without the need to even voice it each copy fired a supercharged energy beam at the exact same point.

"Nice try whelp, but you will have to do better than that if you want to break through my…"

"**Warning barrier integrity fading. Warning barrier integrity fading."** Skulker's computer said to him earning a frown Skulker.

'This is not how I envisioned my day going. I was supposed to head to his school, get his attention, battle with them catching him off guard with my updates, then take my beaten prize home and hang him on my mantle. Even my…" Skulker never got the chance to finish his thought as the clones energy beams finally caused the shield to collapse while effectively making destroying a part of his suit.

Fortunately for Skulker not only did these beams miss his head which in turn saved him, but the overuse of ghost energy from Danny's clones caused them to fade from existence leaving only a slightly weaker real deal for him to deal with. Unfortunately for Skulker, the blasts of energy that came from Danny's clones completely fried the majority of the suits controls making it just a hunk of junk leaving him the mercy of his prey.

"Are you crazy using an attack like that? If that had been my head you would have killed me!" Skulker said just before ditching his now useless armor in an attempt to get away.

Danny seeing the escape attempt the real Skulker was attempting quickly grabbed the little him and began to put the squeeze on him.

"Then it is a real shame I didn't just aim for your head instead of your chest isn't it?" Danny answered in a dark tone. "So tell me Skulker how does it feel being at the complete mercy of what you considered prey?" Danny asked sending chills down Skulker's nonexistent spine.

"Yeah whatever, now just get your little thermos out and suck me into it so I can get on with my… AHHHHH!" Skulker screamed as Danny sent another charge of ecto energy into his hand. "You weren't kidding with what you said earlier were you?" Skulker asked causing the young halfa to nod his head.

"It is time for you to pay the pied piper Skulker, and his price is your afterlife." Danny explained causing Skulker to nearly pee himself.

"You can't do that, you are the good guy, a hero, and good guys don't kill!" Skulker pleaded earning an eye roll from Danny.

"You need to get the wax out of your ears Skulker, because I remember mentioning to you before, funny joke around Danny wasn't here. Now any last words before I send you on your final adventure?" Danny asked just before a whirlwind of flames to appear.

Upon seeing what he saw, Skulker even though he knew what he did to them actually felt a slight wave of relief. While he knew he was on bad terms with the three women he wronged he also knew that they were on even worse terms with Danny.

"Ember, thank god you are here. I don't know what is going on, but the whelp here is trying to kill me instead of just capturing me and throwing me into the ghost zone! Help me out of this and I will be forever in your debt!" Skulker pleaded only for it her to laugh at him.

"Didn't I told you that you would pay for what you did to us? Well it looks like karma came to you in the form of baby pop here." Ember explained before turning to Danny. "Normally I would kick your ass for messing with my ex-boyfriend, but seeing as he abused us prior I am willing to make an exception." Ember said with a smile on her face.

"You get no argument from me Danny he needs to pay for what he did to us that day!" Kitty added agreeing with Ember.

"Do me a favor and make his punishment extra painful. Even if he isn't a teen I want to feel his misery and suffering for what he has done to us!" Spectra added earning a dark smile from Danny.

"So you have wished it so shall it be." Was Danny's answer as he added a stronger charge of ectoplasmic energy into his hand causing Skulker to scream in agony once again.

"Don't listen to them whelp, think about what your Goth friend would say if she saw you doing this. What would she say to you if AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skulker screamed as Danny applied even more energy.

"You will say anything to save your stinking behind won't you Skulker?" Danny said extremely annoyed. Well guess what? Not only is it not working, but I am done playing with you Skulker. Any last words before you pay your debt to the pied piper in full?" Danny asked ready to give the fatal blow.

After finishing his sentence several blasts from the Fenton lipstick flew past his and triple threat heads. Danny looking out of the corner of his eye saw his two human friends looking at him with different expressions on their faces. Tucker's was a look of fear due to hearing enough of Skulker's and his conversation to know Danny was going to end him. For Sam however, it was far worse. Not only were her best friend actions heavily going against her pro-life or in this case pro-existing beliefs, but like Tucker Danny had gotten to the point where she didn't even recognize who he was.

"Danny let him go now! I don't know what has happened to you that has changed your attitude but it ends now! You are a hero and heroes don't kill!" Sam screamed trying to get through to Danny.

"Please spare me, and I promise I won't ever hunt you ever again if you let me go!" Skulker continued to plead.

"You are right Skulker, you won't ever bother me again because your time in this realm and the ghost zone is up." Danny said as he tossed the seriously injured Skulker into the air while charging ecto energy into his hand.

Fortunately for Sam and Tucker before Danny could fire the fatal blow Skulker simply vanished out of this plan of existence thanks to a certain cyan skinned biker girl blowing a kiss. Seeing Skulker vanish but not by Danny's hand made the two best friend take a breath they didn't know they were holding.

'That was a close one. If it wasn't for Kitty doing what she just done Danny was really going made him dead, dead.' Sam thought to her only to watch triple threat surround him and a triangle type formation.

"Get away from him now or so help me I will…"

"Relax dipstick we aren't going to harm baby pop. My dipstick ex-boyfriend worked me and my friends over some time ago, and Baby pop here unintentionally did us a favor." Ember explained before turning to Danny. "Besides we are the types who repay our debts so we are going to wipe the slate clean."

Before Tucker or Sam could ask how exactly they were going to do so both Kitty and Spectra were already kissing one of Danny's cheeks, while Ember herself wrapped her arms around Danny and proceeded to do a reenactment of what happened on stage much to Sam's dismay.

"Consider that a thank you for unintentionally avenging the three of us baby pop, however the next time we meet it is game on." Ember said just before she, grabbed Kitty and Spectra before vanishing into a whirlwind of flames.

Stage out

Sorry for the lack of update but writers block and school are the culprits. Any thoughts, comments, concerns? Send them in a PM or leave them in your reviews. R and R.


	9. Doctor's Disorder's part 1

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 8 of how I met my dancing flame.

Penelope's realm 3 hours later after Skulker's banishment

"Johnny what happened to you?" Kitty asked with a bit of concern due to seeing the state Johnny was in.

"Skulker is what happened to him Kitty. Apparently he tried to avenge you and this was the end result." Penelope said dryly. "Though as I told him, at least it is more then what my worthless ex boyfriend did for me."

Johnny watched as Kitty walked over to him and rubbed his still injured face. Seeing that Penelope was true to her word he couldn't help but smile to himself in the end. Even though he took the worst beating of his afterlife he felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Just wait until... I get my hands... On Skulker I... Swear I will rip... Him..."

"No need Johnny he was not only beaten to within an inch of his afterlife, but afterwards banished my yours truly." Kitty said relishing a smile.

"She is right Johnny, in fact after what he did for us I decided I won't give him anymore flak." Penelope added causing Johnny to chuckle.

"Looks like the... Little dude did... It again. I will... Have to give... Thanks when I... See him next." Johnny said causing Kitty and Spectra to look at him funny. "Please don't give... Me that look. I already know... The little dude... Is dating Ember." Johnny explained between breaths completely throwing the two girls off.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me? I swear I should just do what Penny did to Bertrand and be..."

"Johnny how long have you known about the two of them?" Penelope asked calmly.

"Since their first... Date to a... Kiss concert." Johnny answered. "After I had... A fight with Kitten... I went to a... Concert to chill out. Image my surprise... When I find... The little dude... With his arm... Around Ember's waist, and her... Making out with them." Johnny explained only for Kitty and Spectra to narrow their eyes.

"Don't look at... Me like that... When Ember saw... Me she made... Me swear I... wouldn't tell anyone. She said she... Would tell you... When she was... Ready." Johnny explained.

Fortunately for Johnny those were the magic words he needed to say seeing as he saw both Kitty's and Spectra building anger subside. One beating was enough, he didn't want another especially in his condition.

"You know what Johnny, it is time for the two of us to head home. That is if you are willing to give us another shot." Kitty explained getting a nod from her injured boyfriend. "Thank you Penny for letting him crash here."

"Don't worry about it, besides seeing as Ember broke a rule within our group I am going to cash in on a favor she now owe me... Unless you..."

"No thanks you can have this one Penny, but I get the next one." Kitty explained before walking off earning a devil's smile from the fiery redhead.

Ember's realm 20 minutes later

"Absolutely not Penny! I won't have you using my baby pop as a guinea pig for your experiments!" Ember spat only for Spectra not to budge.

"You told Johnny about your little relationship before you told Kitty and me, and you know our rule about..."

"I didn't break the rule he found out on his own! Johnny just so happened to be at the concert and saw the two of us together!" Ember countered.

"Did the two of you go out on that date the very first day you were dating Ember?" Spectra answered only for Ember to shake her head.

"No we didn't go out on our first date until the 10 day after we were together..."

"Which you could have used days 1-9 to tell us before Johnny found out on day 10. Not to mention we saw you 4 days after your failed world domination attempt so there was no excuse for you not to tell us then so you broke the rules Ember!" Spectra explained causing Ember to sigh.

As much as she hated to admit it Spectra had her there seeing as they had the rule of letting each other know asap when they each got a new boyfriend. While it was truly no fault of Johnny's she wanted to rip his neck off for squealing to Kitty and Penelope about finding out about Danny and her first.

"Even if I say something you know he isn't going to agree to help you. Not only will this be putting the people in danger, but he isn't exactly going to give you his DNA either." Ember explained only for Spectra to wave it off.

"For the town's folk I already have something that will get rid of the virus once I am done with them so there is no need to worry about that. As for getting his DNA I have an idea that will make the both of us happy but I am going to need your help with this. With you there he is more likely to listen to me."

As Spectra began to explain her plan to Ember, the look of annoyance grew on her face. However, at the same time she knew that it might work if he actually went for it.

"Fine I will help you Penny, but I swear if you do anything that hurts my baby pop I might just break our girlfriend's before boyfriend's rule!" Ember spat, throwing Spectra for a loop.

"What is so special about him Ember? It can't be that he avenged us so..."

"If he wasn't special why did you kiss him on the cheek for doing so along with Kitty?" Ember asked looking at her friend. "As for what is so special about him, he actually cares about me and the things I like unlike a certain blob who didn't even remember our anniversaries. Plus you saw what he was willing to do. Had Kitty not vanished him I grantee you Baby pop would have punched Skulker's ticket!" Ember continued with a smile on her face.

"So what? I am willing to bet..."

"You still don't get it do you? Baby pop normally goes with that boy scout code where he would never even think of killing someone let alone make them suffer that much, and yet he was willing to break that rule to avenge us! It really shows that he cares about me." Ember explained.

'She has a point. To have someone willing to go that far for me is actually special.' Spectra thought to herself.

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt your precious boyfriend... Unless of course he breaks your heart."

Casper high 1 week later

Danny walked down the hallway alone for the 7th time since the battle with Skulker. As expected the moment Ember and her friends disappeared from the area did Sam and Tucker rip into him like a toy given to a 5 year old on Christmas. Unlike Ember who found Danny willing to go so far as a major turn on Sam feelings on the subject were a complete 180 degree turn. It didn't matter to her if Skulker was willing to go as far as to involve an innocent bystander in his quest for Danny's pelt killing was never an option. Of Course Danny wouldn't reveal the first reason why he was willing to go so far, and even if he did he know Sam wouldn't go for it. It was then that Sam explained that he wasn't 'him' anymore and went on to explain how he was becoming a thug who had no regrad for any rules.

As for Tucker however, he was surprisingly in the middle. On the one hand he wanted the old Danny to come back just as Sam did. This was because he would rather have his best friend just capture them and send them back as needed rather then play the role of executioner which he had no right to do. But on the other hand he wasn't against Danny defending himself against the school bullies like Sam was. This was mostly due to Tucker being able to relate to the pain Danny was experiencing and he also knew that the staff didn't help them. So Tucker's point of view was he also wanted his old friend back, but if he wanted to defend himself when he needed to he wouldn't give him any flak for it.

'Yeah and when I told the two of them I wasn't going to go back to being a doormat just so the old Danny could come back Sam not only calls me a selfish jerk but tells me that when the old me comes back our friendship will return from vacation because she refuses to have her parents be right about her friends.' Danny thought to himself just before his ghost sense goes off. 'Well you know what? If they want selfish, well I will give them selfish. As long as whoever is there doesn't bother me I am going to...'

"Damn it bug, you blemished my flawless skin! How am I supposed to win back the affection of the ghost boy from that pale skinned bitch, black ghost with red eyes, and that biker chick, if I am not perfect in every way?" Paulina said just after a green bug went intangible, and flew into her skin.

'Paulina saw me with Kitty, My dancing Flame and Spectra and she thinks I am with them? Well one out of three isn't bad.' Danny thought to himself before he went to his locker and got his books for his first class.

Math class 10 minutes later

"Ok today is Monday, and you know what that means right?" Mr. Faluka asked in a peppy tone.

"You are going to forget drop our lowest grade's from our tests, and give everyone in the class A+'s instead?" Nathan asked causing Mr. Faluka to chuckle.

"No Nathan but for getting me to laugh, I will give you an extra 5 points on the test I am giving back. Mr. Fenton seeing as you are 'clearly' paying attention I want you to come up to my desk, and give out the tests that were given. Now are there any other questions?"

"Actually yes, Mr. Fuluka why is Paulina looking pale, and releasing an ectoplasmic aura?" Valerie asked causing everyone in the room to stare at Paulina.

To everyone's surprise, Paulina was not only looking pale, but she was indeed releasing a green ectoplasmic aura that ghosts normally release.

"I feel totally disfigured. Stupid bug bite." Paulina replied in a sickly tone causing the both Danny and Valerie to raise an eyebrow at this.

No sooner did Paulina say this did a swam of bugs began flying around the entire classroom landing on innocent students then phased into their bodies earning ouch's from just about everyone in the class with one exception.

Not wanting to get bitten by the bugs the masses ran out of the classroom in the hopes of getting away from the bugs only to find things were far worse outside in the hallways. Danny watched as everyone from Star Storm, to even Tucker get bitten by one of the bugs but at the same time asked himself one question.

'Why aren't any of them biting me or the adults? I am guessing my ghost powers are protecting me. What is protecting the adults?' Danny asked himself before he changed into his alter ego and began rounding up the remaining ghost bugs.

'Well at least he hasn't completely gone rogue and is still handling this responsibility. Thought if the same attitude towards the Skulker is projected towards these bugs he will kill them later.' Sam thought to herself sourly. 'What happened that caused him to change from the coolest guy I know into a monster who has no regrad for life?' Sam asked herself before a bug flew onto her neck and phased into her.

Casper high 30 minutes later

"What do you mean we can't see our children Mr. Faluka? This is outrageous they are sick, they need us!" Maddie explained not in the least pleased that the teachers weren't letting the them see their children.

"I understand your concern folks, but I have been instructed not to disseminate any information at this time." Mr. Faluka answered trying to keep the mass of parents calm.

"But you are a teacher, It is your job to disseminate information! That is what you are paid to do!" Maddie went on in a hysterical tone before turning to Danny. "Thank goodness both our children didn't get sick, but that is weird though everyone other than Danny got sick I wonder why?"

'Great just wait I need my mother is getting suspicious of why I am not sick.' Danny thought to himself not in the least pleased.

"WAHHHHH! Poor Jazz, she has always been my favorite, why did she have to get sick?" Jack added before blowing his nose into an old hankie only for Maddie to slap him upside his head.

"Jack for saying something like that IN FRONT OF OUR SON, you will be sleeping on the couch for the next month!" Maddie spat causing Jack to cry some more.

While Maddie was scolding her husband a female Dr. came out the back office wearing a blue medical outfit. She had pale blue skin, green eyes, and worse a cap that completely covered the top of head. Looking around the room the Door noticed that just about all the students with the exception of one was in the back medical room.

"Hello everyone, I am Dr. Rebme." The Doctor explained getting a hard look from Maddie.

"Are you from the government's disease control center?"

"Yes I am, and I can assure you that your children are in good hands." Dr. Rebme explained calmly. "We will be taking your children to the spooky abandoned hospital at the edge of town."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Could be heard coming from inside where all the sick kids were. "I rather be sick for the rest of my life than to ever go into a hospital!" Tucker screamed as he made dash to get out of the area only for Dr. Rebme to grab him.

"Now Now, dipstick, we can't have you getting anyone else sick! I promise you we when you get to the hospital we will make you all better. Besides you don't want to end up turning into one of the ghost that haunt Amity Park do you?"

"Let me think about that? Becoming a ghost and not going to the hospital, or going to the hospital to get better. Hmmm can I get a triple nasty burger with that becoming a ghost please?" Tucker asked surprisingly earning a few chuckles from some of the adults.

"Now Tucker, you may not like hospitals, but you are our boy, and we don't want to lose you. So please do as Dr. Rebme says and go back in the room. Besides you don't want to get your best friend who is surprisingly the only teen who didn't get sick sick do you?" Mr. Foley explained before Dr. Rebme grabbed a needle that and injected it into Tucker's arm causing him to fall asleep.

'I haven't seen Tucker that green since the time Desiree gave him ghost powers, and Paulina was glowing an ectoplasmic aura. Those bugs that made them sick must have given them ghost powers. Those doctors I doubt have any clue what they are dealing with.' Danny thought to himself before Dr. Rebme walked up to Danny.

"So this is the only child here who wasn't infected by the illness that has stricken everyone? I think he needs to come with us." Dr. Rebme explained only for Danny to shake his head.

"I wasn't bitten by one of the bugs that caused everyone to get sick, so I don't need to..."

"Sir, Ma'am, while your son wasn't infected, I would still like to take him with us. For all we know we might find the reason why the bugs didn't go after him, and prevent this from ever happening again or better yet, he might have a cure or antibody in his blood that we could use..."

"Danny you will be going with Dr. Rembe just like everyone else." Jack explained causing Danny to shake his head.

"But dad I am not..."

"No buts young man! You might be able to help get your sister and the others, and because of that you are going and that is final!" Jack said putting his foot down.

"Please do this for us Danny! You might be able to help your friends by doing this so please if not for your sister, do it for your friends." Mrs. Foley added causing Danny to sigh.

'She is right. Even though we aren't exactly seeing eye to eye right now, I won't punish them or my sister because I am not seeing eye to eye with them. Hopefully I can find a way to extract those bugs that are within them and make everyone well again.' Danny thoguht to himself.

"Fine Dr. Rebme where will I be..."

"You will be coming with me back here. But make sure you put this on." Dr. Rebme explained as she handed Danny a face mask before walking into the back room.

As Danny walked into the back room with Dr. Rebme Danny couldn't help but feel bad for the students he saw. Some of them like Tucker had turned green, with a few of them having fangs like Vlad. Others became pale, while either releasing a green ectoplasmic aura, or having several streams of mist come out of their mouth. Then there was some who were either switching between going invisible, to visible or intangible to tangible. In fact the only normal looking person who was in the group surprisingly was Sam who had no visual changes happen to her at all. However unlike the others she was flowing on top of the ceiling and couldn't get down. Then he saw his sister who was nothing more but a head in a jar which was really a turn off for him.

'He is a total jerk, he is refusing to go back to being the boy that like, but at the same time he is the only one who isn't sick and is still keeping one of the few traits I like about him. I know I said I wouldn't speak to him until he choose to be himself again, but this is an...'

"Now now, dip... I mean young lady while you might look the most normal of the group, you are still sick. I can't have you infecting baby... I mean this child here with what you got. He might be the key to getting the rest of you well."

"But he is my best friend, I have to be speak with him for a..."

"Young lady, I got plenty of sedatives that can knock out an elephant right on my person. So please let me do my job so you and your peers can get better without the need for me to knock you out like I did that guy." Dr. Rebme said in a slightly more hostile tone than normal before going through a set of green doors and having a lock click shut.

Stage out


End file.
